Friendship?
by Tachibana
Summary: Those feelings... He cannot explain them, yet he strives for more. But is it allowed?


**Title:** Friendship...?

**Author:** Tachibana (Rikku)

**Word Count:** 854

**Type:** Multi-Chapter

**Date Submitted:** 31/08/08

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales of Symphonia. Quite unfortunately, really... But I do not.

**Summary:** Those feelings... He cannot explain them, yet he strives for more. But is it allowed?

* * *

**Weird Feelings**

* * *

**"We should go change."** said Lloyd, and Genis nodded in agreement, running to the elevator while trying to hide the evident blush in his face. Both went to the last floor of the hotel, and both were taken aback over the enormous size of their room.

**"Wow, this probably costs a lot..."** the youngest boy muttered, still shocked.

**"And all that just for bringin' some kids together! We should help out some more people, huh?"** Lloyd laughed whilst Genis looked around to notice that, despite the room's huge size, there was only one bed. He pointed that out.

**"Yeah, but we can sleep on the same bed, anyway, so it's no big deal."** the half-elf blushed and blushed even more when Lloyd untied his belts so as to change. He couldn't help but notice the older boy's more developed body, and stared at the muscles he got from training, at his brownish and somewhat innocent eyes, at his spiked dark hair... and even at the various scars he got while fighting the countless monsters through the two worlds. That made him shiver a little, something Lloyd was quick to notice.

He was always quick to notice when something was wrong with his friends.

**"Are you okay, Genis?"** he said, kneeling down with a look of concern. **"Are you cold or something?"**

**"N-No, I'm okay, Lloyd..."** he noticed that his friend was clad only in boxers, and that made his heart start pounding real fast, faster than it ever did. Perhaps there was something wrong with him. He really didn't want to think about it and hinder that day off in Altamira, a day needed for all of them, so he decided to change the subject. **"We should get changed and go down to the beach, or it'll be sunset before we know it!"** he said, faking an excited tone and hoping in vain that it would work against Lloyd. For his surprise, though, the brunette did not say anything about it, only uttering a small "okay", standing up and dropping his boxers. The silver-haired boy felt something weird on his groin as he watched Lloyd putting on the long, blue trunks he was given and searched around the room for something else that was on the box. And once again he thought that he was sick, because even though they had done that millions of times before (they even went skinny dipping back in Iselia, for that matter!), he was suddenly feeling embarrassed on the thought of undressing in front of his best friend. He shivered again, and to Lloyd that was too much -- the older boy immediately grabbed Genis by the hips and sat him on his lap, all the while looking deep into his azure eyes with a concerned expression.

**"Genis... What's wrong?"** he said firmly, albeit in a concerned tone. The half-elf tried looking elsewhere, but Lloyd lifted his face. It could be easily noticed that he was very worried. **"Up until now you didn't even talk! You just kept staring and even trembling! Did something happen? Are you hurt? Are you... mad at me?"** the swordsman continued, and Genis felt a pang of guilt.

He decided that it would be best if he was honest -- just not yet.

**"Lloyd, I promise I'll tell you later."** Seeing that the concerned look wouldn't leave his face, he pleaded: **"Can't we just have some fun now and forget about it? Please... I'll tell you, but now is just not the moment."**

**"Fine, fine, but if I see you shivering again, we will talk, okay?"**

**"Sure. I'm just not... ready yet."**

**"Well, then, go change! I'm already finished and you're still with all your clothes on!"** he gave his friend a gentle pat on the back and decided to help him, starting by getting him out of his small jacket and then lifting his shirt over his head, leaving the boy shirtless and somewhat scared by his own feelings, even more so because of what happened afterwards, when Lloyd brought the young half-elf into his arms for a tight hug.

It could be better described as a grip, but either way, Genis didn't push him away -- in fact, he was looking forward for that.

The touch of his skin against the other's gave him a weird feeling... While it was warm and comforting, it made his breath heavier and his groin pulsed and pulsed like it wanted to get out of his pants, and Genis was actually starting to like that, all the while realizing he actually knew what it was. That... confused him at best, because according to the book, he was actually supposed to feel good like that with a girl, and not with his best friend. The little mage could only try and hold a few tears that were forming, and Lloyd once again noticed that there was something wrong, but this time he decided not to say anything. He would wait.

And so, they remained in each other's arms until there were no more tears. But what Genis didn't know was that Lloyd was also feeling weird...

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author Note: **A big thanks to Mesarthim for helping me out on this! I have seen a few stories that have this pair, and decided to do one myself. I don't usually write in English, so sorry if there are any mistakes, typos or grammar errors. I tried my best to avoid them!

--

Reviews are much appreciated. In fact, leave one right now!

--**Rikku** (Tachibana)


End file.
